


Flames

by regaljacki



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fire, Tragic Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regaljacki/pseuds/regaljacki
Summary: This is my story of if Brianna wasn’t there to warn Claire & Jamie from the fire.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I'm truly sorry to put you all through this, but I still hope you like it. Thank you to my BETA Michaela (preciouslittleingenue) you are amazing

There will come a day where all laughter quiets down. Where houses that once were lit with light are dark. And when that time comes all that remains are memories.

_Claire Beauchamp Fraser & James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser: victims of a fire on Fraser’s Ridge_

_January 21st 1770_

It was a cold morning, which was usual for this time of year. Claire was busy with the daily chores outside, while Jamie was hunting for their dinner with their nephew young Ian.

Once Claire finished, she turned her gaze proudly,satisfied with the result. She walked quickly inside to warm herself up by the fire Jamie had lit before he left in the morning.

Claire’s lips curled up into a tiny smile at the thought of her husband, and she was looking forward to seeing him again when he would return.

Claire looked around, still in disbelief that this house was _theirs_ and they would live happily there for the rest of their days.

All the years with Frank, Claire never thought to be happy again, nor did she think she would ever be in the arms of her true husband once more. But here she was, living the life she thought impossible, and soaking in the feeling of happiness she had craved for so long.

Being lost in her thoughts, Claire at first didn’t realize the smoke surrounding her. Once the smoky air reached her lungs, her coughing ripped her out of her beautiful thoughts. Panic creeped up in her body. As an immediate reaction, Claire put her elbow in front of her face to prevent herself from inhaling more of the dark fog that filled the house she loved so much.

Claire laid low and made her way as fast as she could to the front door, but she couldn’t get it open. She realized it was blocked by something on the outside. This wasn’t a fire started by accident; this was someone trying to kill her.

Trying not to use all of her energy, Claire tried to find another way out, but once she reached a window, smoke wasn’t the only thing filling their cottage anymore. Flames were whooshing next to her and the heat stroke her body, covering her skin in pearls of sweat.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and in shock all she could do was scream the name of the man she now needed more than ever. _Her husband._

Flames were filling the ridge more and more, and once she heard a bark outside she knew her screams had been heard and Jamie had returned with young Ian and Rollo.

“Ye wait outside here, Ian. Ye understand? I will get Claire.”

Claire’s body got filled with hope as her husband always seemed to appear at the right place, the right time, but hope disappeared in an instant once logic filled her mind.

_Where would he get in?_

Claire saw the door open and the flames danced around the entrance, making it impossible for someone to enter this place alive.

“Jamie! There is no way in or out!”

She stood as close as she could to the door and looked into the blue gaze filled with panic as she didn’t know what to do. _I’m going to die._

“Sassenach, I will find a way! I willna leave ye.”

Claire looked at her husband trying to find a way inside, thinking hard as she had secretly given up already. _If Jamie doesn’t find a way, she won’t survive._

It was then their eyes met and before Claire could scream, Jamie took the steps through the burning flames towards her, falling into her arms making them both fall onto the wooden floor surrounded by the same heat.

Jamie was grunting in pain, but held it together as much as he could. He as well had accepted the fact they wouldn’t make it out alive anymore.

Claire pushed herself as close as possible onto Jamie’s chest to feel just a bit of comfort in the minutes of her death, and he pressed her against his chest, using all the strength he had left as his skin burned from the aftermaths of walking through the flames.

“I love you, Jamie.”

Claire looked up, losing tears as she felt the heat surrounding them closer and closer.

“And I, you, Sassenach.”

She now took in the surroundings. All their love put into this little cottage now turned into ashes, including them.

Glasses shattered onto the floor, exploding from the enormous heat, furniture now turned into fuel for the flames to grow larger.

She now felt a finger underneath her chin and she realized Jamie wanted to look into her eyes. Taking in every detail from the man in front of her, her mind showed a flashback of their journey starting with their wedding day, going over to France, the loss of Faith, Culloden, Brianna, and now to the moment where they are.

“I’ll hold ye, Sassenach. I promise ye, the pain will last only a wee bit and I’ll wait for ye on the other side, mo nighean donn.”

With their bodies pressed against each other and their lips sealed one last time, the flames touched their bodies and their screams were the last sounds they gave from themselves as the flames turned them into ashes.

The both of them had one last thought they shared with each other silently.

_At least they wouldn’t have to live on without each other._


End file.
